dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Seth
Seth, known by his current alias Alexander Zackery, is the main protagonist of the fanfiction series, The Hunter. He is the third son of Adam and Eve, the younger brother of Cain and Abel. Seth is also the first Sacred Gear User, wielding Nexus Breaker, which in turn developed the first Balance Breaker. His DNA became one of the necessary components to be born with a Sacred Gear. Seth is also the founder of both the Illuminati and the Sentinels, the latter an ancient order of protectors for mankind. During the Great War, he killed the Bibilical God and the original Satans to end the conflict. He is the first human to be ranked among the 'Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World'. Appearance Despite being over millions of years old, Seth appears as a handsome man in his early twenties. He has short, spiky blackish-gray hair and bluish-grey eyes. Seth stands around average height with a lean muscular pale and caucasian skin that has a slight tan. On his back is the Tree of Life, the Sephirot in the Kabbalah, burned onto his skin, done so by his father, Adam. He also keeps a wooden cross given to him by his mother, Eve, tied around his neck and is slightly charred. Personality Seth rarely displays emotions, usually maintaning a stoic visage all the time, rarely acting surprise. He does show rare moments of annoyance, mostly towards those who are arrogant or try to intimdate him. During most situation Seth likes to do things quick and getting straight to the point. A notable trait is that he dislikes being bossed around, though will follow requests or suggestions if it is from someone he knows or can see the reason in them Background Seth was born as the third son of Adam and Eve. He would play with his older brothers, Cain and Abel, in their farmland located in present day Jerusalem. The three knew that one of them would be bestowed God's blessing, to bring miracles to humanity and guide them to the future. The brothers would always pretend who would be chosen as the savior, though Seth was fine if he wasn't the one picked. However, tragedy struck when Cain one day murdered Abel out of apparent jealousy. In truth, Abel had been manipulated by Lucifer, the angel feeling resentment and envy towrds the humans for gaining God's favor. However, God did not believe Cain's claims and thus cursed the eldest son of Adam and Eve, casting him and his followers to the Land of Nod. Seth would only learn the truth centuries later. Either way, the damage had been done and had consequences for the rest of Seth's family. Eve would die of grief later on and Adam would go mad, burning the Tree of Life and its knowledge in Seth's back before passing away. With Cain exiled and Abel dead, God bestowed his miracle onto Seth, the first Sacred Gear, the Nexus Breaker. He would later on have children of his own with his wife Azura, and had a son named Enos and thirty-two other sons and twenty-three daughters. These children would spread out into the world and have children of their own. Due to his unique nature, Seth aged far slower than other humans. He used that time to travel Pangea, helping his descendants with his wisdom and Sacred Gear, along with occassionaly protecting them from demons and other supernatural threats. During that time he met Gabriel and the two became fast friends, due to their common goal in protecting humanity with God's love. However, he began to feel disheartened by God's lack of protection for humanity, who could never defend themselves against supernatural threats and even from other humans. Seth's faith was brought to the breaking point when he returned to a village he frequently visited, only to find it the battlefield between angels and demons, both sides ignoring the fleeing humans. Among the dead was a little girl whom Seth was fond of and who he treated as a daughter. Worse of all, the one leading the angels was none other than Gabriel. Heart broken and enraged, Seth lashed out against both sides, slaughtering all except Gabriel, who was rendered unconscious, and the Devil commander, Zekram Bael, who had managed to flee. After leaving the scene, Seth traveled to the Land of Nod, where his brother Cain resided in the ruins of Enoch in exile. Despite his brother's crazed state, Seth learned the truth of what be-felled Abel and how God refused to aid their brother, forcing Cain to murder Abel before his soul could be corrupted. Having now lost all faith, Seth renounced Yahweh and swore to lead humanity away from his teachings and towards a brighter future, unshackled by the manipulations of the supernatural. Before leaving, Seth gave Cain a mercy kill, freeing his brother from his centuries long curse. Powers & Abilities Immense Combat Skills: Having lived for millions of years at the beginning of humanity, Seth has immense fighting prowess. Assimilating various fighting styles, mastering, refining and combining them, Seth has overcome many entities that are powerful in their own rights, including Satan, Outer Gods, Old Ones, the Original Demon Kings and Yahweh himself. He also faced powerful Sacred Gear wielders as well as users of Holy and Demon Swords, defeating them easily. Seth's combat skills allowed him to even defeat Sirzechs Luficer, a Super Devil who surpassed the original Lucifer. Even before he was given a Sacred Gear, Seth was always able to defeat his older brothers whenever they sparred. Immense Strength: Seth possesses strength far exceeding that of humans. He could stop a Turok-Han, a mutated Vampire, with a single hand and kill it easily. A single punch was able to send Sirzechs Luficer flying, nearly rendering him unconscious. He was also able to hold the Super Devil by the throat with just one hand. Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Seth possesses incredible durability, as he was able to grab a sphere made from Sirzechs' Power of Destruction and showed no discomfort or injuries doing so. Immense Reflexes: Immense Agility: Immense Stamina: Sacred Gear Control: Having been given the first Sacred Gear and completely mastered it, Seth has also acquired some control over the Sacred Gear System that God created, seeing how he used the Kabbalah for both. This enables Seth to track down other Sacred Gears, both dormant and active, as well as seeing how far the possessor has come in mastering them. Along with that Seth can bring out their full potential, stabelized their power or even remove them without harming/killing the possessor. He can even tell if someone has created their own subspecies Balance Breaker White Light Manipulation: An ability Seth received after mastering the Kabbalah, to be more precise Ain Soph Aur. This is similar to the light abilities of Angels and Fallen Angels, however it includes the addition of creating life with light, as well as healing others. As such, Seth mainly uses it for healing rather then combat, relying on his other skills instead. Agriculture Master: Having been raised on a farm as a child, Seth has incredible skills in farming. He possesses a wide range of agriculture techniques, capable of cultivating various fruits and vegetables with ease. Seth also has incredible knowledge in using them for food or medicine, showing culinary and medical intuition too. Natural Divine-Demonic Power: Seth was born with a strong affinity for both Holy and Demonic weapons. The latter was made apparent centuries later when he disowned God. He can utilize any Holy and Demonic Swords or other armaments with ease, due to his experience in using weapons. Weapons Master: Having lived for millions of years, Seth has mastered a vast array of weapons from ancient to modern, melee and to range, even firearms. He combines his knowledge and usage of arsenal with his magic and Sacred Gear, making them even more lethal to the supernatural. *'Master Swordsman': *'Master Marksman': Master Magician: Having spent thousands of years alive, Seth has become a powerful user of magic. He also displays innate knowledge of different types of magic due to his experience, understanding their strengths and weaknesses. Some of the magic he uses is Anti-Magic, finding it useful when dealing with the supernatural. Seth also managed to form his own type of magic. *'Quantum Astro': A unique magic Seth created after the Great War, it combines different magic types into one, combining it with his knowledge of science as well as what he learned from the Kabbalah. Mainly Seth can control the various forces of the universe, such as space, time, reality, power, life, death, mind and the four fundamental forces. This magic can effect the physics of both the scientific realm and the mystical realm at once, giving Seth limitless potential. He mainly employs this magic with his fighting style, to enhance his attacks or for long range strikes and defensive means too. Seth can also combine the aspects together for new results, or with his Sacred Gear. **'Aeternum Vinculum' (アエテルナムビンキュラム, Aeterunamu Binkyuramu): Seth's strongest spell that he considers the bond with his comrades. He drags everyone in a ten mile distance into a pocket dimension, where he summons the souls of those who fought alongside him throughout space and time from different eras to fight with him. These individuals retain their abilities, personalities, skills and items that they had while alive, even if said items are wielded by a different person in the current timeline. Immortality: As the third son of Adam and Eve, Seth has lived since the beginning of mankind, being over several thousands of years old. Despite that, he has not age since he began using his Sacred Gear. High-Speed Regeneration: Seth possesses a strong healing factor, able to survive and recover from even the most fatal of wounds. It is currently unknown if anything can kill him. Master Tracker: As a supernatural hunter, Seth possesses tremendous tracking skills. He has a complete understanding of the various races' behaviors that he can predict their next moves with ease. Master Technician: Seth is primarily a technique-type fighter, but can combine them with power-type moves to increase their damage and strength. Having lived for millions of years, Seth has polished his skills of Nexus Breaker and Quantum Astro, refining them that he has mastered them completely, having a total understanding of their strengths and weaknesses and can even find ways to overcome said weaknesses. Master Tactician: Seth has displayed incredible tactical skill, able to overcome his foes while using the full power of his abilities. Most notably, Seth has developed numerous ways to combine his magic, Quantum Astro, with his Sacred Gear, Nexus Breaker, for different effects. He was able to overwhelm Sirzechs Lucifer, a Super Devil, with this without sustaining injuries himself. Equipment Nexus Breaker (ネクサスブレーカ, Nekusasu Burēka): The first Sacred Gear ever created, known as the Ten Rings of the Kabbalah, Seth is its only known user and holds the entity Yaldabaoth, within it. It takes the form of ten rings, one on each finger, with different colored gems (red, blue, orange, green, yellow, purple, black, white, brown and grey). With them, Seth can change the physical and chemical property of matter and alter the stability of anything he touches, whether organic or inorganic. This also includes supernatural substances too. *'Templar Mantle' (テンプラーマントル, Tenpurā Mantoru): Also known as “Core Alteration of the Transcendent Mantle” is the Balance Breaker of Nexus Breaker and the first Balance Breaker ever created. It takes the form of a high-tech enchanted grey armor that completely covers Seth's body, with multi-color lines running across it. The lines connect eleven circles on the armor, one on the forehead, back, elbows, knees, hands, feet and chest. The armor possesses rocket thrusters on the back as well as the back of the legs. Along with increasing his already immense physical prowess, Templar Mantle allows Seth to control the property and stability of anything within visual range without touching them. *'Emperor Archon' (エンペラーアルコン, Enperā Arukon): *'Orbis Demiurge' (オルビスデミウルジュ, Orubisu Demiuruju): Mo'zen: The long-handled cruciform broadsword with a silver blade and golden guard and handle, created by Seth during his time in Mu, Mo'zen was forged from the uniquel metal found in the continent and infused with Seth's holy and demonic energy, becoming the first Holy-Demon Sword. Mo'zen is incredibly sharp, capable of cutting through most materials, even those of God-Class. It can also release powerful arcs of holy-demonic energy for range attacks and deflect attacks, or be used to lengthen the blade. Executioner: A range weapon Seth created during the Reinassance Era. It can change from a black long-barreled revolver and a revolver-shotgun with ten chambers. Seth can infused the bullets with holy-demonic energy or alter them with his Sacred Gear. The Ark: Trivia *Just how Sacred Gear Longinus-class derives from the True Longinus, the term Balance Breaker comes from Nexus Breaker. *Quantum Astro is based off of the Infinity Stones/Gems from Marvel. *Due to Abel dying before having children, and Cain's descendants were killed in the Flood, all of humanity are descended from Seth. *Mo'zen is Hebrew for "Scales, Balances" *Aeternum Vinculum is Latin for "Forever Bond" Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Primarch11